<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Than. by TakaIsPog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673316">Better Than.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaIsPog/pseuds/TakaIsPog'>TakaIsPog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half The Time. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Taka’s father shall be an asshole and nobody can stop me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaIsPog/pseuds/TakaIsPog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he believes he’s better than this. Better than the murderer that lies hidden inside him, festering slowly very slowly.<br/>Apparently, he was incorrect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half The Time. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Than.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes, Kiyotaka believes he's better than others, told by his father that having friends was pointless, that it'll just slit his throat in the end.<br/>Exceptions are made. A lot.<br/>One of them; Mondo Owada.<br/>Another; Chihiro Fujisaki.<br/>Alongside his class and.. Makoto.<br/>No time to think about him. Be there for Fujisaki.<br/>————————————————</p><p>I’m back 😎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Kiyotaka believes that he is better than an Ishimaru. Better than a cold hearted, family separator Ishimaru. Better than the debt that splits apart his family's legacy, a debt that cracks open the worse in them.<br/>
His family was like a head splitting, anger inducing migraine. Annoying to the core, hurts you. Makes you wish you could drop dead on the spot it hurts so bad.<br/>
It hurts it hurts it hurts-<br/>
"Ishimaru-san?"<br/>
The small voice of Chihiro Fujisaki snapped him from his daze, "yes?"<br/>
"A- Are you okay? You zoned out for a bit.." His words were tiny, as if he were embarrassed to ask, </p><p>"Oh! I'm alright Fujisaki-kun! Just thinking!" Confidence. Confidence was what he lacked- what he pretended to have.<br/>
Fujisaki believed it.<br/>
"Oh, okay! Anyways, uh.. I was wondering.."<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"If.. we could go exercise later today! After school!"<br/>
It had been a week since Naegi went.. missing.<br/>
Ishimaru was better than that. Better than those naive geniuses. He thinks- no, he knows the Naegi Family had found the body. It wasn't where he left it when he..<br/>
Snap out of it.</p><p>"I would be glad to accompany you! Will Kyoudai be joining?"<br/>
"Ah, no, he won't be. H- He said he was busy today.. gang stuff.."<br/>
Ishimaru's smile faltered a bit, "oh, alright! No matter that! It'll be fun!" Chihiro beamed when Ishimaru said that, "t- thank you so much Ishimaru-san!"<br/>
"It's no problem Fujisaki-kun!"</p><p>No problem. That's what he thought.<br/>
Fun was a strong word. Fun was like rain. It lasts for however long before passing.<br/>
Passing.. Kiyotaka decides he doesn't like that word.<br/>
Reminds him of "passing away". Reminds him of the funeral he had attended at such a young age.<br/>
Never mind that.</p><p>He closed his locker, a bright smile on his face as he thought about what was to come today.<br/>
A day out with Fujisaki.<br/>
It's exciting, getting to spend time with another friend. He perked up at the sound of footsteps, hurrying towards him, "Ishimaru-san!"<br/>
"Fujisaki-kun!"<br/>
He turned on heel and ran at his friend. Fujisaki jumped up and Ishimaru caught him, his arms wrapped around him. He twirled them around, both laughing loudly.<br/>
They enjoyed the others company.</p><p>He placed Fujisaki back down on the ground and smiled, "are you excited!?"<br/>
"Yeah!"<br/>
The two held hands as they walked down the corridor.</p><p>The boy's locker room was clean, surprisingly. Dumbbells aligned perfectly against the wall.<br/>
"They cleaned up today," Fujisaki said, mostly to himself.<br/>
"Yeah! Better than it's ever been!"<br/>
Fujisaki jumped, "Y- Yeah! Maybe they knew we were coming here!" Ishimaru smiled at that, but of course he knew better than that.<br/>
"Maybe!" He kept up the enthusiasm though. He had to pretend. For Fujisaki.</p><p>Laughter filled the room as they exercised together.<br/>
He acted better than he usually does. Better than that loud, aggressive hall monitor. Better than himself.<br/>
Kiyotaka believed Fujisaki was enjoying himself.</p><p>An hour passes.<br/>
"Want to go get something to eat? I bet you're famished! Training can take a lot out of you!" Fujisaki smiles, "sure! I could go for some food.."</p><p>Sometimes, Kiyotaka believes he's better than others, told by his father that having friends was pointless, that it'll just slit his throat in the end.<br/>
Exceptions are made. A lot.<br/>
One of them; Mondo Owada.<br/>
Another; Chihiro Fujisaki.<br/>
Alongside his class and.. Makoto.<br/>
No time to think about him. Be there for Fujisaki.</p><p>An hour passes again.<br/>
"So.. you're saying that.. sticks are useless?" Fujisaki fiddles with the straw of his hot chocolate, "yes! What's the point of sticks, Fujisaki-kun? You use logs to create fire! Branches aren't the same as sticks either, those are branches! I know dogs play fetch with sticks, but nowadays we use dog toys! Sticks are annoying and useless, especially when you're trying to-.." he cut himself off, earning a confused look, </p><p>"Ishimaru-san?"</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing," Kiyotaka felt sweat form, his foot tapping against the cafe floor.</p><p>"Okay.."</p><p>Leaving the topic of sticks, Fujisaki begins the next one.<br/>
Fujisaki took a sip of his hot chocolate, before speaking, "so.. w- what do you think about the whole.." with Fujisaki's hesitation, Ishimaru knew what he was going to ask.</p><p>'What do you think about the whole Naegi accident.'</p><p>Kiyotaka waited for a moment, ".. about Makoto?" Fujisaki's sad sigh answered that, "yeah.. do you have a- any ideas about who could've done it..?"</p><p>Sometimes, Ishimaru thinks he's better than a stupid crime investigation, already solved without the public eye knowing.<br/>
Better than those idiotic cops that didn't know how to track him down.<br/>
Better than his father.</p><p>"Ishimaru-san?"<br/>
"Sorry.. I think that.. somebody at our school did it."</p><p>He believes he's better than those disgusting liars that lay hidden in his school.</p><p>"R- Really? So.. we're going t- to school with a.. a kidnapper..?"<br/>
"Maybe a murderer.. Makoto could be.. you know.."</p><p>He knows he's better than the people that murder without a plan.</p><p>"R- Right.." Ishimaru could see the tears start to fill Fujisaki's eyes, and he put a hand out, "hey, it'll be okay. I promise I won't let them hurt you!"<br/>
Fujisaki smiles and takes his head, "t- thanks Ishimaru-san.."<br/>
"No problem."</p><p>He's better than all of them, expect two.<br/>
Mondo and Fujisaki. He'll never surpass them.<br/>
That's what he believes anyways.</p><p>A bit later, Ishimaru was walking Fujisaki home, small talk made between the two.<br/>
"This ones mine!" Fujisaki smiles and stops, "thank you Ishimaru-san! You're a true friend! I'll see you tomorrow.. right?"<br/>
Ishimaru could see the fear- could almost sense it, "I'll be fine. If anyone attacks me they'll regret it!" He jokes.. sorta.<br/>
Fujisaki laughs.<br/>
"Okay! Bye Ishimaru-san!" The Programmer ran up to his front door, turning to give one more small wave, before opening his door and stepping inside.<br/>
The door closes.</p><p>————————————<br/>
10 minutes later.<br/>
Ishimaru walks home, passing by the alleyway without any second thoughts.<br/>
His mind was way too clouded for that anyways.</p><p>"If I'm assigned a task.." he stops in front of his house, "that tells me to murder either Fujisaki-kun or Kyoudai.." he walks to his door, "then I'll.. have to die."<br/>
He opens it and steps inside.</p><p>“Kiyotaka.” His father’s cold voice startled him, “h- hello father!” He turns to the side, “you took a while to get home. Where were you.”<br/>
Usually, his father wouldn’t care how long he was out, or where he was. Sometimes he’d be out for hours on end, maybe a day, and his father wouldn’t bat an eye.<br/>
This was strange.</p><p>“I- I was out with a friend! Remember Fujisaki-kun? We went to go eat! At the cafe down the block!.. although I didn’t order anything myself, seeing the lack of money I process..” his words slowed down as he felt the piercing look Takaaki was giving him.<br/>
“Explain the bloodied knife in your room.”<br/>
He froze</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“T- The what?”<br/>
“The bloodied knife, Kiyotaka. Don’t act oblivious.”</p><p>He took a step back towards the stairs, “y- yeah, uh.. I’ll be back!” He turned on heel and ran up the stairs,<br/>
“Kiyotaka!”</p><p>His heart was thumping against his chest. He felt like a mouse caught in a mouse trap. Struggling to escape the suffocating feeling of death.</p><p>He opened his door and slammed it shut, “oh no, oh god,” he ran to his closet and opened it, seeing his exercise equipment still there, “okay.. okay..” he hears the door open and he turns, “F.. father..”<br/>
“Kiyotaka. Who did you kill.”<br/>
“I- I-“<br/>
He felt stuck. Conflicted. Like his foot was stuck in a bear trap. He was helpless and in pain.<br/>
“You’re idiotic.”<br/>
He was brought back to reality, “what..?”</p><p>“You heard me,” his father’s eyebrows furrowed, “do you really suspect me to not find it? I’m a cop, Kiyotaka,”<br/>
“I know.. I’m sorry I just..” Kiyotaka felt guilt, the exact type he felt the night he murdered Makoto Naegi in cold blood. He bowed his head in shame.</p><p>“you’re just a genius, aren’t you? Thinking you can get away with murder.“<br/>
Kiyotaka perked up, “a.. a what?” Takaaki scowled, “a genius. I thought I said that clearly enough,”</p><p>Ishimaru could feel his fingers curling.<br/>
“I’m not.. a genius..”</p><p>His blood ran cold, and he subconsciously bent down to pick up a dumbbell. </p><p>“Right.” His father didn’t notice, “then explain. How are you not a genius?”</p><p>“I.. I work hard..” Ishimaru’s grip on the dumbbell tightened, “and.. and I try to do everything right! I keep trying to impress you but you don’t give a flying fuck!” He stepped forward, making his father step back. Fear. That’s what Ishimaru wanted. </p><p>He felt a sick.</p><p>“I’m not a fucking genius!” He snapped, walking forward quickly, his father not having time to react, to get out the door, “I- I’m better than him! I’m better than him, and I’m better than you!”<br/>
He brought his hand up and..</p><p>Blood pooled around his boots, the dumbbell dropping to the side of his foot, “.. fuck..”</p><p>Sometimes, he believes he’s better than those pathetic geniuses who commit crimes for their enjoyment, scarring the family they end up leaving behind. In debt and in despair.</p><p>Other times, he believes he’s better than no one. Scum, worthless scum that hovers at the bottom of the ocean.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>And he’ll be nothing more than that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaa again I spent way too much time on this piece of shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>